


Seto - Sailor Dragon

by MaatWrites



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Fem Seto Kaiba, Genderbending, Mostly Yugioh, Original Sailor Senshi, Pre-Puppyshipping, Pre-Relationship, Usagi and the other Senshi aren't in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 11:39:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12189294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaatWrites/pseuds/MaatWrites
Summary: Waking up from a nightmare, Seto Kaiba transforms into her Alter-Ego, Sailor Dragon, for the first time and finds a freedom she didn't know she needed.





	Seto - Sailor Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that's be floating in my head for about a month now and I had to post it.

“MIND CRUSH!”  
“Ma’at, how could you?”  
“Seth, I’m sorry.”

“No!”  
Seto Kaiba sat up in her bed clutching at her heart. Her hand moved from her heart to clutch at her head. Everything was swirling, thoughts, memories. She clutched at her head, but felt it ache. Everything was wrong and right at the same time. There were so many things that were wrong. She picked up the blue ankh that sat on her bedside table and transformed disappearing into the night.  
The new Sailor had a light, almost white, blue collar, a dark blue choker, a white strapless body suit with white-blue shorts, and a golden belt. Her arms had gold bracers and her legs were covered in dark blue thigh boots with the same white-blue color spiraling around her shins.  
On her chest was a very light blue gem set in gold with dark blue dragon wings acting as a bow. Wings and a Tail burst from light on her back and the Sailor was off into the night. She couldn’t believe it. For the first time in years, Seto was by herself. There was no Mokuba, no Big Five, no paper work, No Yugi, nothing of her life as Seto, she’s free.  
“So, who am I if this isn’t Seto Kaiba?”  
The Sailor floated around the city loving the feeling of being high in the air. So, who was she? She floated close to a building and got a look at herself. She looked at the dragon wings, and now she knew.  
“Mommy, look it’s Sailor V!”  
Seto looked down at the child and floated down to him. With a smile, she struck a pose. She was free to be whomever she wanted as this person so she could be a silly as she wanted.  
“I’m so not that air head, I’m Sailor Dragon and I’m here to protect Domino.”  
The kid looked at the Sailor before gasping. Sailor Dragon smiled at him before taking off into the night once more. She couldn’t believe it this was amazing, then she saw something. Down below her, Joey Wheeler was running down the street. Seto’s face heated up at the sight of the blonde male as he was running home. Behind him was a group of thugs chasing after him. Seto flew down putting herself between the thugs and Joey.  
“Stop right there!”  
' Joey stopped and turned to see the Pretty Suited girl standing with her hands on her hips and her head held high.  
“Are you stupid?! Run!”

Sailor Dragon shook her head turning back to the men leering at her and she gave them her scariest grin. Let’s see if she could give V a run for her money.  
“What kind of low lives gang up on a person heading home? I won’t stand for this.”  
“Well, hot stuff, who are ya then?”  
The leader grinned at her and Seto kept herself from shivering.  
“I’m the pretty guardian protected by the Shadows, and the Guardian of Truth and Love, Sailor Dragon and in the name of the shadows, I’ll beat you down!”  
Never again was Seto going to say that if she could help it. That was a waste of time and now the thugs were laughing. The first one moved and Dragon jumped out of the way, before landing a kick at one of the others. She turned around flexing her hand making her nails elongate and sharpen. After seeing the claws and tail twitch, the gang turned and ran from the Sailor.  
“Alright, that was Awesome! Man, you were so cool. I can’t believe Domino has its own Sailor Senshi. I’m Joey Wheeler, by the way.”  
Seto blinked at him before smiling. This might be her only chance to tell him that she liked him, but Seto held back. She winked at him before walking away from him and taking off into the air. She saved her puppy, she saved her puppy!  
Sailor Dragon twirled in the air. It was a duty that she was sure was going to make her extra tired, between work, school and raising her brother, but she would try, as long as, she could have this freedom and see Joey Wheeler smile at her like that again.


End file.
